1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, an image capture method, and an image capture program, and in particular relates to an image processing apparatus, imaging apparatus, an imaging apparatus control method, and an imaging apparatus control program that perform color mixing correction.
2. Related Art
Processing is normally performed on image capture signals captured by an image pickup device to improve and correct deterioration in image quality caused by for example characteristics of the image pickup device (see for example Patent Documents 1 to 5). There are various types of correction processing, and it is important to consider the effects of performing each correction processing and configure the optimum processing sequence.
For example Patent Document 1 discloses technology wherein pixel defect correction is performed prior to color mixing correction.
Patent Document 2 discloses technology wherein black level correction is performed prior to color mixing correction.
Patent Document 3 discloses technology wherein black level correction is performed after noise reduction processing.
Patent Document 4 discloses technology wherein noise reduction processing is performed after black level correction.
Moreover, a relationship between offset correction and gain correction is such that gain correction is preferably performed after offset correction. This is since gain correction (for example sensitivity correction, white balance correction, shading correction) is processing that corrects gain of the pixel itself, and therefore an offset amount of the image capture signal changes depending on the gain correction amount when gain correction is performed prior to offset correction.
Moreover, a relationship between offset correction and noise correction is such that offset correction is preferably performed after noise correction. This is since noise correction is processing to reduce (suppress) noise, and therefore noise characteristics on the low brightness side are affected by offset correction, such that appropriate noise reduction processing cannot be performed when noise correction is performed after offset correction.
Color mixing correction is important in cases in which a color image pickup device is provided with a color filter. The color filter is configured by a repeatedly disposed predetermined basic array pattern, however when employing a color filter with a basic array pattern size larger than that of a conventional Bayer array, processing such as color mixing correction and pixel defect correction becomes particularly important.